guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dread Mask
wow as soon as i saw that i thought my eyes were going to pop out, the next thing that hit my mind was...WTF??EDIT:wait...is that a zipper on the forehead?...ok dont even want to know anymore...>.>71.222.47.119 07:51, 2 September 2007 (CDT) well i think it is a zipper... this was the mask a dervish was wearing in one of the IG trailers i think .. Where do this relics drop ... in the dungeon itself? I got some of the gobblets for the collector next to this one in some runs, but not a single relic Nashi-chan 15:38, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :I have been unable to locate any of the rin relics as well --SLeeVe 20:25, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::I'm guessing one of two options. One: They don't drop at all, possibly bugged. or Two: They're rarer than Mallyx minipets. -- Sunyavadin 02:25, 4 September 2007 (BST) :Does anyone know if this is like any of the other masks? Can it be turned in to the festival mask person? I have enough GWEN crap in storage as it is!--- Flycken 09:10, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::I tried with the crown and it does not work. So I'm guessing this is like any real armor and can't be crafted by the hat maker.—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:16, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::Brilliant. It's collector armor geniuses...it's not an event item cuz there's no event. it's treated like any other collector armor would be...namely, it's freaking armor.24.186.207.198 17:48, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Wow... Someone was a little cranky... RoseOfKali 06:22, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Golden Rin Relics drop in Cathedral of Flames... I have got around 4 from Cathedral of Flames during quest "Temple of the Damned". They don't seem to drop much at all... but they do drop if you do enuff runs of the dungeon. (ReZDoGG 23:11, 5 September 2007 (CDT)) :Do you know what dropped them? :Or possibly just a screencap of them in your inventory? --SLeeVe 15:12, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::Wait, I was mistakend... I have 4 Diessa Chalices... for some reason thats what I thought he wanted for mask. I have no idea where they drop. They don't seem to drop at all in the Dungeon... maybe they drop somewheres in char territory?(ReZDoGG2 21:20, 6 September 2007 (CDT)) :::I just seen someone have one, and showed me in trade...so they do drop, but seems very are. looks like no one will be gettin that dread mask anytime soon. The drop rate must be lower than its supposed to be probably...Anet bugs. (ReZDoGG2 02:31, 7 September 2007 (CDT)) Maybe yes, maybe no, considering other EotN head gear with regards to material type requirement and quantity They drop in Cathedral of Flames. End of discussion. They're VERY rare, I've only gotten 1 in about 20 runs. But they do drop.24.186.207.198 17:46, 30 September 2007 (UTC) i got one in a hard mode run of temple of the damned no screenie though didn't realise they're rare 80.7.51.146 I got two in the last run. I always get atleast one rin relic and two chalices....guess im lucky?96.25.126.253 20:14, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Star Wars Reminds me of teh sand people. (T/ ) 03:13, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :That's probably what they were modeled after, considering Anet's affection to pop culture. RoseOfKali 16:05, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::And the collector is called Lars... Mortal Kombat Reminds me moreso of Kabal from Mortal Kombat. Naobear 14:33, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :Its more of a kinky sex item used for SM —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 14:38, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::yeah that zipper doesn't help either :\ Cieltsd 22:48, 18 September 2007 (CDT) typo someone said blindfold i changed it to dread mask dont revertit like u do to all my other edits, it actually is correct Lithos Soldier 17:20, 10 September 2007 (CDT) extra benefits? I saw previously on the page that it was the only new headgear in which an inscription could be added?.... sounded strange, and now it's gone. Was this misinformation? 70.152.250.142 23:40, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :All special EOTN headgear (the ones that provide +1 attribute based on rune) can have insignia AFAIK, but not inscriptions, as no armor can take inscriptions. --Kale Ironfist 01:00, 7 October 2007 (UTC) THIS IS THE UGLIEST SH** I'VE SEEN! Features Is the back of the mask open showing your characters real hair? Or is the "hair" part of the mask, thus changing the appearance the back of your head? 68.204.77.64 22:42, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Any word on whether or not these will take dye? Up until now I had assumed male and female versions were identical but the female one pictured sure looks dyed white. I know there is a moneybags out there somewhere who has the answer... 67.191.245.177 18:03, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Clipping Issues? I really like the look of this mask, and would love to have it on my necro. But my necro has Asuran armor (like luxon has the part covering the mouth.) Do you think it will have clipping issues? :Probably. Most event/common/funky headgear has clipping issues with the luxon-type necro armors. You gotta compromise for one or the other. Please sign and date your comments. (just use four ~ symbols to do so) RoseOfKali 06:19, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::I know I'm late to answer his question, but just as a FYI for anyone else: it looks great with Necro Asuran Armor, no clipping issues, just utter fashion pwnage. ;) - The larry 08:33, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::Replying to this, It actually has horrible clipping issues with my Asuran armor, and my guild leader also has Asuran armor and this mask on his necro and he experiences the same clipping issues. The hair goes right through the back of it. So either your lying or don't understand what clipping is.-- 10:10, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::There might also be a difference between male and female. It seems like female has less clipping because of her posture difference from male. RoseOfKali 17:30, 9 August 2008 (UTC) images Need to renew both male and female images. The female appears dyed white, with some serious post processing effects going. Need to upload original color and a common-color dyed version (like red or blue, not white!). Same for male, but not critical to have both sexes, since both appear to look identical. I don't know anyone who has one, need help on this one. RoseOfKali 06:24, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Standard armor Why is this labeled as "Standard armor" category? Standard max armor costs 1k to craft, plus some materials. This is collector that is only available at max level, does not belong to any armor set, and is rather expensive to get if you consider the rarity of the collectable item required. Same goes for all the other common headgear and gloves that requires equally difficult to get collectable items or taked 10k to craft, which is by far not "Standard," either... If you say "It can't be displayed at the HoM," I'm gonna point to Dwarven armor pieces, which cannot be displayed either, but are considered "Elite." So... why are all these common items categorized as standard again? RoseOfKali 07:59, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Predator? Not saying it is a referance, but does anyone else feel reminded of the Predator when they see this mask, I do. or is it just me? -Kalle Damos :Agreed. (Minus the weird goggles) RoseOfKali 19:27, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Bleach Relation maybe?-- 00:25, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :If you wanna throw that in your washer to find out, go ahead. Rukias Tonarim 05:04, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Stop trying to come up with references already. If there was '''one', it would have been found by now. This is a mix of many pop references. It's as much Predator/Medusa/Sand people as whatever else that looks remotely like it. RoseOfKali 17:12, 12 August 2008 (UTC) In Game reference? I don't know about you, but when I see the thing, I'm immediately reminded of an Oni. Maybe the "mysterious origin" of those annoying sins has been narrowed down a little? :Reminiscent of an Oni, that's true. May have been inspired by it, but I don't think there's anything more to it. EotN and Cantha have pretty much nothing in common, and are not connected physically or by any significant stories (other than a handful of unrelated references). RoseOfKali 23:04, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :I always thought it was supposed to represent the Grasp of Insanity. (T/ ) 00:01, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::Grasping Mask does a rather good job of that, I think. 00:53, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, I got them confused. You're right, this is more like Oni. (T/ ) 01:45, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::So, uh, Entropy, since when do you delete my comments? :P RoseOfKali 02:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Probably unintentional. Nevertheless, increase surveillance on the subject to prevent further misunderstandings that would need to be... corrected. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:50, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::This has been happening with increasing frequency lately and I don't know why. It should have given an EC. (T/ ) 04:20, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :) I know it was most likely unintentional, as I can't image Entropy trolling. :P Haven't seen this happen before, though. Is EC message broken? RoseOfKali 23:55, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :I troll more than you'd imagine. But yes, this is issue which has been reported, etc. No one sure what's going on (T/ ) 00:09, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Lol... I noticed my smiley was broken, but didn't care enough to fix it. :P RoseOfKali 00:17, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Dye chart I made a dye chart for Dread Mask - but I'm Wiki noob and i dunno how to upload it :] Here... --Grethort 07:46, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :On the page now. After uploading an image (which you already seem to know how to do), all you have to do is type this wherever you want your image to appear, and you can let others format it into a thumbnail/etc. until you figure that out yourself: That's it. RoseOfKali 00:30, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Dye is there any dye that looks not ugly on this mask...when worn with a obsidian sin armor in black? sry for bad english :Um... black? RoseOfKali 21:32, 9 January 2009 (UTC) the dye of armor and mask are to different in black...looks bad :Then your only option is to try dye-previewing different combinations of dye while wearing the mask and your armor and see if anything looks ok. Sometimes funky combos may actually give you something close to black (like purple+green or blue+yellow or all 4 together), but it depends on armor texture, and I doubt you'll find a perfect match if the real black doesn't do it. Most black obby assassins I've seen were wearing the Mo Zing. White dye is another popular option for the full set. Also, please sign your comments by typing ~~~~ and check out GW:SIGN. RoseOfKali 19:14, 10 January 2009 (UTC) The "Zipper" Idea I don't know guys, it doesn't look like a zipper to me. Looks more like threading with a riveted plate at the top. I personally find this headpiece to be pretty cool. 10:20, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Of course it looks like threading, it's not like they can put actual zippers into GW. But it heavily resembles like a ski jacket zipper to me, with a really long pull thingy, whatever it's called. They do that on ski clothes cus they assume you will be wearing gloves, so you need a big thing to pull on to get the zipper open/closed. RoseOfKali 19:44, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ALLY OF JUSTICE Dye it blue Wear it with full Assassin Norn (body red, gloves and boots white, legs blue) Shame you can't dye the eye lenses green... 09:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC)